Dance for You
by thewaytomysoul
Summary: Mercedes, along with the other graduated seniors are called back to help prepare the newbies for Sectionals. Everything is going great, but she can't keep a certain dancer off of her mind. Can one late night dance session turn into something more?


**Mikecedes ONESHOT! **

**So this little idea came to my mind yesterday and I needed to get it down before I lost my mind! So here we go hope you like it. I apologize for any errors that may be found. **

**Warnings: language and smut smut smut!**

**Don't own glee and after that mess that is season 3 I don't think I would want to. **

* * *

When Mercedes first got the phone call to come back to McKinley High to help be a vocal coach to the younger students, she was a little bit apprehensive. I mean the last time that she was there was during the production of Grease and she hasn't spoken to a certain blonde headed ex of hers since they decided that a long distance relationship wouldn't work for them. Neither one could handle him being away in Kentucky last year, so the thought of trying to keep their relationship going while she was in LA was just out of the question. She just hoped that the first time that they do see each other wouldn't be an awkward one. Other than her nervousness of seeing Sam again, her life was going pretty well. LA is amazing and so is school. Rooming with Puckerman turned out to not be as bad as she initially thought it would be. Under the tough guy act is actually a very caring guy. Whenever moments of home sickness came over her, he would come home with a tub of ice cream and the latest action movie and they would sit down and have an amazing time.

Working in the studio was a surreal experience as well. Even though it was only back up singing, she was forever grateful for the opportunity to gain experience in the studio. If there was one motto that she lived by it was that you have to start somewhere. Hopefully someone will see the talent that she has and let her sing lead on a song. Until then, she was pretty much used to singing backup from all of the times that she was in the New Directions, so it didn't bother her too much. Luckily nobody that she worked with acted like Schuester and had favorites. Everyone worked together in order to create the best songs. Everyone had an important role to play. One day she'll get her time to shine…hopefully someday soon. Just as she begins to put on her lip gloss, the doorbell rings.

"Mercedes, Mike is here to pick you up," her mother yells across the house.

"Ok, coming!" She puts on her boots and grabs her purse, making her way down stairs to meet up with Mike. Her and Mike have always been pretty close because of his relationship with Tina. Ever since the last time that they came to McKinley to be the vocal and dance coaches for _Grease _they began to talk more. Through their shared relationship problems, they decided to help each other out and be there for each other. Having Puck be there for her was ok, but knowing that they person that she is confiding in had the same relationship issues as her was always a plus.

There was just one problem.

Mercedes has always noticed that Mike was a good looking guy. It was kind of hard not to notice with those washboard abs and those panty dropping dance moves. But she kept it to a light look because she wanted to respect Tina and her relationship with Mike. Now that they weren't together, she notices more and more how much of a rude motherfucker this guy is. Like why does he look like that? It defies everything that is real in the world. But she doesn't want to go too much further into it. She just got out of a really serious relationship with someone that she can say without a doubt that she loved, and still sort of does. She knows how much Tina meant to Mike as well.

But dammit, he makes it hard on a woman. He's standing there in her doorway looking all kinds of delicious. His dark jeans hug his toned legs and his long sleeve shirt leaves little to the imagination.

"Hey Cedes, you ready to go?" Mike smiles at her. '_What a rude son of a gun! Look at that smile…this boy makes me sick!'_

"Yeah, I'll see you later mom," she makes her way out of the front door and the scent of Mike's cologne fills her senses, leaving her a little light headed.

"Bye Mrs. J, I'll have her home on time."

"Thank you Mike, and how many times have I told you to call me Evelyn?" she chastises.

"Too many times and probably many more," he grins as he makes his way to the car. They decide that it would be easier to just ride to the school together since her house is on the way there.

"So you ready to be back at the school again?" He asks as he takes his eyes off of the road to quickly glance at her.

"You mean am I ready to see Sam again?" The last time that she saw Sam, it was really awkward. They didn't say one word to each other and even if they did she wouldn't even begin to know what to say to him. Now all of a sudden she has been hearing from people that he and Brittany have been getting closer. She doesn't want to jump to conclusions until she has seen for herself, but she can't deny the feeling of hurt that comes over her at the thought of him moving on, and to someone that she was once so close to.

"A little bit of both I suppose."

"I don't know Mike. The last time that I was here we didn't speak a damn word to each other and now I find out that he might be getting closer to Brittany. I don't know how to feel. Part of me misses him and part of me wants to get some closure so that I can finally move on. Which is what I thought that I was doing…moving on that is," she says frustrated.

"You and me both. I think that I've moved on and then I see Tina and everything comes rushing back. We got to talk last time and came to the decision that we need to get together and talk and see if there is anything left worth savaging," he says with a look of hope.

"Oh, that's great Mike," she says dejectedly. Part of her is happy for him; that maybe he can have a second chance with the person that he loves. Second chances sometimes come few and far between. But there was something inside of her that felt wrong in a way that she couldn't pinpoint.

"Well here we are." They finally pull into McKinley High and nervousness starts to bloom in her chest. They go up the steps and inside the school and a sense on nostalgia crosses her. With all of the good memories and the bad, Mercedes can safely say that she does miss her alma mater.

"Well Finn said to meet in the auditorium for some kind of surprise. Tina asked me to meet with her outside of her locker, so I'll see you there." He pats her back and makes his way towards Tina's locker. The imprint of his hand leaves a scorching path in its wake. Feeling a little dejected and a little bit frustrated all of a sudden, Mercedes slowly makes her way towards the auditorium. She doesn't know how long it takes for her to get there, but when she finally does she hears the faint sound of singing and smiles to herself. She opens the doors to the auditorium and what she sees makes her smile grow wider. On the stage stands her soul sister Quinn and her roommate Puck. Santana turns around and sees her and Mercedes decides to join in and sing as well. It has been such a long time since they have all sang together and the feeling is amazing. Mercedes, Santana, and Mike make their way up the side of the stage and at the same time, Finn comes in on the opposite side of the stage. As the song comes to an end, Mercedes can't help but gaze at the smiling faces of those who she holds dear to her heart. If someone were to tell her that she would someday make lasting friendships with these people, she would probably laugh in their face. But alas, she has and she can't imagine not having these people in her life.

"Home for the holidays…just like we promised," says Quinn as they all come in for a group hug. Mercedes' eyes can't help but fall onto Mike, trying to clue into whether or not his meeting with Tina was a good one. He smiles wide at something that Finn says, but she can't really tell. She is so confused right now. There are so many things that are fighting for attention in her mind right now and it all feels like a jumbled mess. She hates feeling this way.

"Guys," Finn claps his hands to get everyone's attention. "Let's make our way into the choir room so that you all can officially meet some of the new kids."

* * *

The rest of the day is kind of a blur for her. They get into the choir room and meet some of the new kids. She can spot Puck's brother instantly and sees the resemblance. She also notices how he gazes longingly at the girl who played lead in the school play, Marley. Hopefully whatever he's feeling will work out for him because she seems like a sweet girl. Mercedes finds out that she will be assisting Wade while she's here, which is awesome because she loves Wade to pieces. Sam says something and Mercedes has to sit back and wonder when did Sam ever get so…simple. They haven't made eye contact or even attempted to speak with each other, but with one phrase and that silly dance move, she has to wonder what went wrong. That determined look that used to make her shiver whenever directed at her has left his eyes, leaving this different person that led her to believe that maybe being with Brittany might be the right move for him. _'Maybe seeing him like that and interacting with Brittany is the closure I needed to finally be able to move on and focus on school and my career. I think that I might need to talk to Santana and see how she's taking it though.' _She thinks about when would be a good time to meet up with Santana before she has to go back to LA when she notices the small glances between Tina and Mike. She wants to feel happy for them, if they do decide to rekindle their relationship, but she doesn't know what to feel right now. It makes her feel bad too. She can remember whenever they were together and what they meant to each other. Tina was one of her closest friends and she doesn't want to come in between anything that they might feel for one another, regardless of these new feelings that she may have for him. _'I'm just going to focus on getting this vocal coaching thing out of the way and getting pass Regionals and then I can go back to LA and Mike can go back to Chicago. These feelings are probably not real anyways. I just got out of a relationship and I don't need any more distractions.' _

The group of them end up going to Breadsticks for dinner to catch up on lost times and it was great to hear what everyone was up to. Mercedes was a little bit sad that Kurt couldn't be here but that was to be expected. He was so busy with Vogue and trying to reapply to NYADA to come home and visit. It's for the best as well. Kurt told her what happened between him and Blaine and she almost went into the choir room and whooped his little ass today but Puck stopped her. So Blaine was lucky and if she shot him some deadly looks throughout practice today, then whatever. She couldn't help it. Stankin' bastard cheated on the best thing that he will ever have, so in her mind he should feel miserable. Quinn looked like she was doing well. She didn't miss the awkwardness that enveloped the table at the mention of Rachel. If Mercedes were to say so, she thought that it was probably for the best that Finn and Rachel weren't together. Maybe now they can mature and grow individually because for the past two years they have been up each other's asses and it was annoying as hell to watch.

They pay for their meals and depart with plans on seeing each other tomorrow to really start the prep for Sectionals. Mercedes and Santana ride home together because Mike needed to meet up with Tina yet again so that they can talk. _'Damn, how many times do they need to talk? Either you're going to get back together or you're not. It's that simple!' _She can feel herself being really irrational right now and she seriously needed to stop.

"Hey I'm not tired; do you wanna go to the Lima Bean and get some coffee real quick?"Mercedes doesn't want to go home right now to an empty house because her parents were at a dental conference. It just sounded depressing as hell to her.

"Sure girl."

When they get there, they order their coffees and sit at a secluded table in the far corner. Mercedes begins to sip her frappuccino and is so engrossed in her drink that she doesn't notice Santana staring at her.

"Well do I need to point out the obvious, or are you going to come out and say it?" Santana asks bluntly.

"Huh?" Mercedes knows that she can't really hide anything from Santana because she was observant as hell, but she kind of hopes that Santana won't ask her what she thinks she will ask her.

"Don't play dumb. I've seen the way you look at Asian Persuasion. Even though I love to get my lady kisses on, I can see the appeal, especially when he swirls those hips of his," her patented smirk begins to make Mercedes frustrated.

"I don't know what looks you've been seeing me throw at Mike, but you're looking a little too hard cause I'm not looking at him like that," Mercedes lies. "Besides, him and Tina are in the works of rekindling their relationship," she says a little dejectedly.

"Yea whatever, you can't fool Auntie Snix. I knows all and I sees all. What you need to do is stick your foot out, trip Tina up and sashay in there with your tightest pair of jeans and get him to swerve on that round ass of yours. When was the last time your lady loins got some D?"

Mercedes thinks about the last time that she has actually gotten some and cringes inside. She can't deny that her lower regions are a little parched. _'Damn girl, you aint get none in a hot minute! What in the hell is wrong with you?' _

"First of all, I'm not going to do that to Tina. She's my girl and I'm not going to come between her and Mike. Second, that's none of your business and lastly, when was the last time that you talked to Brittany?" That wasn't really how she wanted to bring up the Brittany and Sam situation but dammit she needed to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"Ok, nice diversion, we'll come back to your situation later," Santana takes a sip of her coffee first and then lets out a long sigh. The hesitation and tension in her form make Mercedes sorry that she even brought it up.

"Do I miss her? Of course I do. There will always be a special place in my heart for her. Have I heard about her and Sam? Yeah, and even though I might be a little bit jealous, I want what's best for her. I know in my heart that our love is true love and you know I'm not one to trust love like that. I believe that we will find our way back to each other one day and will be together. Until then, I'm letting her free."

In that moment, Mercedes is surprised at how much Santana has matured. The woman sitting in front of her is a far cry from the promiscuous and possessive girl that she remembered in high school.

"Now don't get me wrong, if Trouty hurts my girl, I will go all Lima Heights on his ass and not leave any evidence. Now back to your situation. Let Auntie Snix give you a little bit of advice." A look of determination passes Santana's face and Mercedes is apprehensive to hear what she has to say.

"Long distance relationships are hard to handle. Sometimes they work and sometimes they are hard as hell to maintain. Considering that they called it quits the first time, it's highly unlikely that they will happen again. Tina was the one to end it and obviously it was an underlying trust issue that was the reason. That shit is hard to get back. Once you don't trust the other person when you're in a long distance relationship, the only thing that you're gonna be doing is questioning the other person's every move. If she didn't trust him in that big ol' city by himself the first time, it aint gonna happen a second time."

"OK what you said was pretty profound. But regardless of whether or not you might happen to be right, there is a possibility that they are going to get back together." Just then her phone signals that she has received a text message.

**From Mike: **

**Hey Cedes, hope I'm not bothering you but do you think you could come over? I just need someone to talk to and you're the only one that I can think of that I would want to talk to right now. Please…**

As Mercedes reads the text message over and over again, a million things run through her mind. Santana snatches the phone from Mercedes' hand and grins.

"Ha! What in the hell did I tell you?" She starts typing something that Mercedes can't see and Mercedes tries to grab her phone back, but Santana avoids her attempts and presses send.

"There now get your shit cause I'm about to drop you off at his house. Hopefully he wants to tell you that him and Tina didn't work out and then he can proceed to sweat those curls out," Santana laughs as she grab her stuff and proceeds to make her way out of the Lima Bean and into the parking lot towards her car. Mercedes has to run to catch up with her and they make the short ride to Mikes' house.

When Santana finally pulls into the driveway, she puts the car into park and Mercedes gets out of the car and closes the door. As she walks up the driveway to the front door, Santana rolls her window down to yell at her.

"Hey, you better tell me what the hell happened tomorrow or I will come over to your house tomorrow and wake your ass up!"

"Bye Santana," she shakes her head at the girl and finally stands in front of the front door. She releases a breath and rings the doorbell. The sound of footsteps slowly become louder and the door swings open. The sight that she sees makes her stomach clench. Mike is in a pair of dark low rise jeans and a black tank top, a light sheen of sweat making his skin glow. A smile that doesn't reach his eyes envelops his face.

"Hey Cedes, come on in," he steps aside to let her in and she makes her way into the living room.

"I was just down in the basement going through a routine while I waited for you to come over. Thanks for coming by the way. I didn't know who else to talk to." He leads her downstairs into the basement and she quickly takes a tour of her surroundings. The basement was large enough that it was apparently made into a bedroom/small dance studio. On one end there was a full size bed, incased in blue sheets that looked like silk. Next to it stood a dresser with a small lamp and countless pictures were displayed, some of family members and others of the New directions. On the other end, floor to ceiling mirrors lined the wall, allowing for many views to be seen while dancing. Mercedes stood in silent awe.

"I had my parents install the mirrors in when I really got serious about dancing. Come sit down with me really quick."

Mike grabs her hand and leads her to sit down on the bed. It was a soft as it looked and he still hadn't let go of her hand when they sat down. The mixture of the scent of his cologne and sweat and the small circles that he unknowingly starts to rub into the back of her hand starts to make her really sexually frustrated. The quiet starts to make her a little bit nervous until he finally finds the words to say.

"I called you here because I needed you. I talked to Tina today and I thought that it might work out, but I guess not. She told me the real reason that she called our relationship quits. She didn't think that she could trust me off at a college full of different girls," he frustratingly runs a hand through his hair. "I don't know when I ever gave her a chance to not trust me." He lets out a breath and gets up from the bed to pace back and forth.

'_Damn Santana and her insightfulness!' _She sits there really quickly and tries to think of the words to say to make the situation better.

"Sometimes long distance relationships are hard to handle. And as much as it pains me to say this, I can kind of see where she is coming from. Wait, let me finish," she says when she sees that he is about to interrupt her.

"Picture it like this. You're in a relationship with a college student while you're still in high school and that person is meeting so many new people with the same interests as them. It can be a hard thing to wrap your head around. And besides, you're a catch, I bet you many girls came knocking at your door," she says jokingly.

"Sometimes, but I always turned them down," he comes back to sit on the bed, shoulders slumped and puts his head in his hands. Mercedes hates to see him like this and thinks on her toes. She gets up and puts her Iphone into the jack and picks a song. As the music begins to play out of the surround sound speakers, Mike lifts his head up in surprise.

"What are you doing?" He asks with a small smile on his face.

"Trying to make you feel better," she says as she begins to get into the song.

_I just wanna...__  
__Show you how much I appreciate you__  
__Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you__  
__Wanna show you how much I will forever be true__  
__Wanna show you how much you got your girl feelin' good _

Ok so maybe this wasn't the most appropriate song to dance to in the moment. Alright, in all actuality the song isn't appropriate at all. But dammit, she's gonna throw caution to the wind and follow Santana's advice. _'I don't think her advice was for you to dance a suggestive song. Wait, knowing Santana and her mind that was probably exactly what she meant.' _ She slowly slides her jacket down her arms and throws it in Mike's direction. He chuckles and swiftly catches it just in time to see her swirl her hips back and forth.

_Wanna show you how much, how much you're understood__  
__Wanna show you how much, I value what you say__  
__Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me bay__  
__Wanna show you how much, I really care about yo heart__  
_

Mercedes begins to really get lost in the music. She dips down in front of her and slowly brings herself back up, looking Mike in the eye the entire time. She runs her hands up her body, resting them in her hair and swirls slowly around so that her back is facing him. Mercedes is so deep into the song that she jumps when she feels large hands land on her waist. That heavenly scent fills her senses and a pair of hips aligns with hers.

_I wanna show ya how much, I hate being apart__  
__Show ya, show ya, show ya til you're through with me__  
__I wanna keep it how it is, so you can never say how it used to be _

They go into a slow grind and her mind goes delirious. She's never had the opportunity to dance with Mike like this, but she knows that in this moment, dancing with him will become her favorite past time. He slowly runs his hands up and down her sides, catching the underside of her breast on one of his journeys upwards. She shudders in his arms and her eyes voluntarily close. The temperature in the room increases when Mike lowers his head to nuzzle her neck.

_Loving you is really all that's on my mind__  
__And I can't help but to think about it day and night__  
__I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch _

Mercedes brings her arm up to run her fingers through his hair and pushes back with her hips. He lets out a soft groan and she knows in that instant that she's a goner. If they don't stop now, she is going to push him to the floor and have her way with him. She tries to pull out of his hold but Mike has different plans. He spins her around and rests his forehead against hers.

"Mike what are we doing?" She asks confused and a little out of breath.

"Well, I was about to kiss you," he whispers as he starts to plant little kisses along her forehead and cheek.

"But what about Tina?" Her concentration goes in and out and she finds it hard to remember why she needs to pull away in the first place.

"What about her? We decided this morning by the locker that it would be easier on both of us if we were just friends. We met this afternoon to discuss some things about a certain person," he says. His hands run up her sides again and she tries to stifle her moan.

"Um…who did you talk about?" She asks just as her body starts to quiver.

"We talked about someone that I can't seem to get off of my mind. She's kind and considerate of others and places others before herself. She sings like an angel and has a body of a seductress. Her hips make grown men weep with every step she takes and if she lets me, I would really love a taste of those lips that keep me awake at night," he whispers into her ear.

Mercedes has always prided herself in being a strong woman. Right now she can't be strong. So she follows Santana's advice again and rises on her toes to capture his lips in a soft kiss. Her body scorches with desire. _'Damn! If a kiss with Mike feels like this I wonder what everything else is going to feel like.' _ Their kisses remain soft until his hands come around to squeeze her ample backside. Mike releases a low groan that goes straight below and she nips at his lips. He opens his mouth slightly and their tongues play the oldest battle of dominance known to man. When his tongue traces the roof of his mouth, she whimpers and her fingers tighten in his hair. They eventually have to come up for air and gaze into each other's eyes as they try to catch their breath. In that moment Mercedes sees something in his eyes that help her make her next move.

She takes a step back and slowly unbuttons the front of her blouse, making sure to keep eye contact with Mike. It sends a thrill down her spine at the affect she can see that she has over him. Mike takes a step back and peels his tank top off, revealing his gorgeous abdominal muscles. Mercedes groans at the sight and just as she is about to unbutton her pants, Mike grasps her hands in order to stop her. He lifts her hands up and places them on his stomach. The sensation of his defined stomach and chest against her fingers make her knees go weak.

"Don't," he whispers. "If anyone is going to be taking of those off it's going to be me," he growls as he captures her lips in a fiery kiss. She feels him turn her around and when the back of her legs hit the bed she lowers herself down onto it. As he stands over her gazing at her form, she can't help but feel nervous. Mercedes brings her hands up to cover herself and he grasps her hands to stop them.

"Hey," he whispers. "You're absolutely beautiful, remember that." He lays her arms by her side and stands back up. Mike takes his index finger and puts it on her lips. He trails it slowly down her body, his finger making its way down the valley between her breasts. Her stomach quivers as it makes its way towards the top of her pants. Mike unbuttons her pants and leans down to lower the zipper with his teeth. _'Hot damn.'_ She thinks as she feels his breath through the layers of clothing. He stands back up so that he can pull her pants off and toss them across the other side of the room. Left in only her bra and soaked through panties, Mercedes feels like she's floating on clouds. She brings up her hands to caress his chest again and when her fingers catch on one of his nipples he releases a shudder. Mike brings his body down to cover hers and the heat from his form makes her moan. He captures her lips in a scorching kiss and she runs her hands along his shoulder. He kisses down her neck and sucks on her pulse point. Mike reaches behind her to unhook her bra and tosses it in the general direction that her pants landed. When he takes a nipple into her mouth her body arches off of the bed. As he nips her nipple, she can feel one of his hands travel down her body to rest on top of her panties. If he doesn't touch her where she wants him too, she feels like she's going to die.

"Mike…,"she pleads.

"Shh, let me take care of you." His head lowers and he plants little kisses on the outside of her panties. Mercedes can feel herself getting wetter and a whine falls out of her mouth. He slowly lowers her panties and chucks them aside. He lowers her head back down and takes a long swipe up her slit, making her back arch up off of the bed. His tongue circles her clit and her thighs begin to shake. The noises coming out of her mouth seem foreign to her ears and she feels like she should pat him on the back because he is going in! Two of Mike's fingers enter her and she can't help but ride them. She thrashes along the bed as her climax hits her with a punch, sending stars across her vision. He slows the thrusts of his fingers down to help her calm down and takes his former position between her legs and captures her lips in a kiss. The taste of herself on his tongue makes her let out a deep moan and tighten her grasp of his shoulders. They begin rocking back and forth against each other and dark eyes make contact with hers.

"Say it, Mercedes" he growls. "Say that you want me, that you need me inside you, filling you up to the brink and making you quiver and shake inside. Say it!" The friction of his jeans against her is the sweetest form of torture. An upward thrust has her almost unraveling.

"I need you Mike," she yells. "I need all of you. I need you in me right now," she demands as she tries to kick off his jeans. He growls and jumps up to shuck his pants off. He reaches in his nightstand for a condom and Mercedes' eyes travel down his body to admire his package. _'Whelp that stereotype sure as hell isn't true in Mike's case. How in the hell is all of that supposed to fit?" _

"Like what you see?" He smirks as he tears the wrapper and slips the condom on. Mike returns to the position between her legs and swirls his hips, teasing her with the thing that she wants most right now.

"Please Mike, stop teasing," she whimpers. He stops the motion of his hips and slowly pushes hips forward. They both let out hisses as his hips finally meet the back of her thighs. Mike pushes her legs up to wrap around his waist and waits for her to adjust to his girth. She feels so full and starts to pant at the sensation. Once she finally adjusts to his size she swivels her hips, releasing a groan at the feel of him. Mike pulls all of the way out and pauses. Mercedes lets out a whine at the loss feeling that she feels until he slams forward. She lets out a scream and scratches down his back, urging him to do it again.

"God you're so tight," he voice strains. "I'm going to fuck you hard and fast, so that you feel me tomorrow and for the rest of the week. I want the only thing on your mind for the next few days to be about me and how I'm filling you up right now." He begins to set a fast pace that has her screaming and shaking. All of a sudden he flips her over so that she's on top. Mercedes feels like she's been impaled.

"Ride me Mercedes," she begins to bounce up and down and she sees his eyes roll back into his head. "That's right baby bounce on me," he smacks her ass and the feeling goes right to her center.

"Look at how beautiful you are," Mike uses his hands to turn her face towards the mirrors on the other side of the room. The sight makes her shake and moan. She can see herself bounce up down on top of Mike and throws her hand back.

"Your fucking sexy as hell, squeezing me so tight," he pants.

Her thrusts begin to become erratic as her second climax hovers out of reach.

"Come for me," he moans. Mercedes tosses her head back as her climax hits her. She quivers uncontrollably and he flips her so that he's on top, continuing to thrust into her. She feels as though she's coming over and over and his thrusts start to waver. Mike sticks his head into her neck and she nibbles onto her ear.

"Come, Mike," she groans and he comes hard and long. He rides out his orgasm and flops down on top of Mercedes. She rubs circles in his back soothingly as he comes down. Their breathing slows down and Mike gets up to dispose of the condom in the bin beside the bed. When he comes back to the bed she cuddles up against his chest, a feeling of contentment washing over her.

"So what happens now?" She asks, scared that this moment will only be a onetime thing, and that's not what she wants at all.

"Well," he says slowly, "All I know is that that was absolutely amazing and I would love to take you out to dinner before you have to go back to LA. We can just take this one day at a time. I just know that I don't want to let you go yet." He plants a kiss to the side of her forehead.

"I would like that," she smiles up at him. Mercedes pecks his lips and settles back down onto his chest, his heartbeat lulling her to the most peaceful sleep she's had in months.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Like and review and I'll probably do some more one-shots for ya. I think I have an Artcedes one on my mind that I may write for you guys! We shall see BWAHAHAHAxP


End file.
